


Разъединение

by Laen_13, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Scars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_13/pseuds/Laen_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Десятилетиями к Баки относились как к вещи. Неудивительно, что он научился смотреть на других людей так же.Годы, проведенные Баки в роли Зимнего Солдата, уменьшили его способность к сопереживанию настолько, что Стив не уверен, способен ли вообще Баки на эмоциональную связь. В любом случае, Стив продолжает попытки, и Баки с удовольствием это использует.Разумеется, в результате выходит порно с металлической рукой.Прим. переводчика: нет, это не фистинг металлическим протезом, всё не настолько извращенно.





	Разъединение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310518) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 2 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

– Нам нужна, – говорил Баки, обмахиваясь журналом, – пожарная лестница. Сидели бы на ней, наслаждались ветерком, прохлаждались. Почему ЩИТ не может прислать кого-нибудь, чтобы починить твой чёртов кондиционер?

– ЩИТ занят более важными вещами, – ответил Стив. Он смотрел на лежащего на полу Баки. Тот разделся до трусов, но всё ещё был в толстовке и перчатке. – Почему ты не наденешь футболку?

Баки подхватил кувшин лимонада, покрытый капельками конденсата, и прижал его к красной щеке. Он всегда надевал свитер и перчатку, когда был не на задании, и на заданиях часто был в них же.

(– Не стоит предупреждать плохих парней, что мы расчехлили секретное оружие, – однажды сказал Баки, одергивая перчатку, чтобы скрыть отблеск металла на запястье.

– Ты не скрывал свою руку, когда напал на нас, – заметил Стив.

– Это другое, – ответил Баки. – Та миссия не задумывалась как скрытная. Ты не станешь легендарным убийцей-призраком, если будешь размахивать грёбаной металлической рукой как визитной карточкой.)

Даже ветер от вентилятора ощущался жаром на лице Стива. Ступнёй он мягко толкнул Баки.

– Тебе будет прохладнее, – настаивал он.

Баки приподнялся, отпивая лимонад из кувшина и игнорируя Стива.

– Или пожарный гидрант, – сказал Баки. – Мы могли бы отбить его верхушку и бегать в брызгах, как делали в детстве.

Он помолчал, передвигая кувшин со щеки на лоб.

– Или мороженое, – продолжил он.

– Кажется, в морозильнике оставалось немного, – сказал Стив.

– Я съел его на обед, – ответил Баки и швырнул смятый журнал через комнату. – В Советском Союзе мороженое было вкуснее.

Стив не хотел ввязываться в спор, что в СССР делали лучше, поэтому не ответил. Вместо этого он ногой передвинул вентилятор по столу, как будто где-то воздух мог быть холоднее.

Действительно, ему было стыдно, насколько он стал зависим от кондиционера. Баки верно подметил, в детстве они прекрасно переносили такую погоду.

Ну, или более-менее нормально переносили. Жара обычно усугубляла астму Стива. Но теперь у него нет астмы, ему должно быть проще.

– Или грузовик с мороженым, – сказал Баки. – Бежать за мороженщиком и вымаливать у него кусочки льда. Похрен на физику, я уверен, они были холоднее, чем те, что у тебя в морозилке.

Иногда Стив задавался вопросом: действительно ли Баки помнит всё это, или просто вычитывает об этом на каком-то сайте (возможно, сайт называется «Вещи, которыми развлекались дети в Бруклине в недобрые старые деньки») и вразнобой пересказывает Стиву, смотря на его реакцию.

– Я не мог бежать за грузовиком, – напомнил ему Стив. – Астма.

– Ох, – сказал Баки. – Ну, _сейчас_ это не проблема.

Стив прилёг на диванную подушку и закрыл глаза.

Лёгкий ветерок шевельнул занавески. Они оба с надеждой взглянули на небо, но там не было ни облачка: ни единого признака обещанного метеорологами прохладного дождя. Баки передвинул кувшин с лимонадом к другой щеке. Стив закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть.

– У меня есть забавная история про пожарный выход, – сказал Баки.

Стив открыл глаза, потом снова зажмурился.

– Она действительно забавная? Или под конец ты застрелил кого-то?

– Не все забавные истории заканчиваются моим выстрелом. История о том, как я сосулькой убил командующего ГУЛАГа, довольно весёлая.

Стив закрыл глаза предплечьем.

– Нет. Нет, не весёлая. Особенно когда ты изображал его агонию.

– Он это заслужил, – ответил Баки. Он приподнялся на локтях, готовый к спору, затем рухнул назад на паркетный пол. – Тебе не нравится ни одна из моих забавных историй.

Баки утешил себя, допив лимонад.

– Я люблю забавные истории, которые действительно забавные, – сказал Стив. – Та, где ты ехал на грузовике с мороженным, убегая от погони, была хорошей.

– Но не такой смешной, как та, где я преследовал парня по всему Тбилиси, – возразил Баки.

– _Нет_ , – сказал Стив.

– Тебе даже не нравится часть, где я отстрелил прядь волос с его головы, чтобы показать, что я ещё там? Да ладно. Эта часть великолепна. Он почти обосрался.

– _Нет_ , – повторил Стив. И от зноя, и от ликования Баки он начал чувствовать себя неважно. – Ради бога, Бак, надень футболку. В этом свитере ты получишь тепловой удар.

Не сказав ни слова, Баки поставил кувшин лимонада на кофейный столик, встал и направился в свою комнату. Стив сел.

– Подожди… – начал он, но Баки уже захлопнул за собой дверь спальни.

Стив откинулся на диван и хлопнул себя по лбу.

Прямые приказы. Баки продолжал следовать прямым приказам, таким как этот, мгновенно и без возражений; Стив старался не отдавать их, но иногда они невольно вырывались…

Нет, этот приказ вырвался не случайно. Стив намеренно отослал его прочь, потому что не мог выносить, когда Баки говорит как ( _моральный урод_ )…

Стив отбросил эту мысль.

… когда Баки говорит так бессердечно, как если бы его жертвы были игровыми автоматами. Попадаешь монеткой в прорезь, машина светится и звенит. Попадаешь пулей в грудь, жертва кричит и крутится, и сплёвывает кровь. Очень забавно.

Впрочем, чего Стив ожидал? Десятилетиями к Баки относились как к вещи. Неудивительно, что он научился смотреть на других людей так же. Но каждый раз Стив чувствовал, как будто его ударили в живот.

Он спохватился, что Баки нет слишком долго для простого переодевания футболки.

Стив соскользнул с дивана. Он больше не волновался из-за убийц – они явно отказались от попыток атаковать их квартиру – но иногда Баки просто сидел и смотрел в никуда, пока кто-то не выдергивал его из этого состояния. Стив не знал, что вызывает эти отключки, и когда он спрашивал, Баки утверждал, что не помнит.

И, может быть, он не помнил. Но Баки отвёл взгляд, когда говорил об этом, и у Стива осталось неприятное чувство, что, несмотря ни на что, Баки о многом ему не рассказывает.

Он постучал в дверь Баки.

– Бак? – позвал он. Ответа не было, и он повторил немного громче: – Баки?

 _Пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня звать тебя Soldat_ , подумал он, и позвал ещё раз:

– Баки?

– Входи, – сказал Баки.

Стив с облегчением прислонился к двери, затем осторожно толкнул её. В комнате было почти темно: свет был выключен, и Баки опустил жалюзи, хотя те слегка покачивались на ветру, впуская слабые порывы ветра и свет. Один из солнечных лучей отразился от чего-то на полу. Стив вошёл в комнату, глядя на эту вещь, но прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем он понял, что это.

Металлическая рука Баки.

– Баки, – сказал он куда громче.

– Я здесь, – сказал Баки. Стива вздрогнул. Баки сидел на кровати с голым торсом, уродливые шрамы шли от пустого металлического разъема в левом плече, он ухмылялся Стиву как ребёнок, удачно испугавший друзей на Хэллоуин. – Она снимается. Для обслуживания и модернизации.

Стив пересёк комнату, стремясь дотронуться до разъема.

– Почему ты… – начал он. Потом его пальцы коснулись согревшегося металла, и он отдёрнул руку. – Прости. Прости, я не должен был касаться тебя без спроса.

– Всё нормально, – сказал Баки. Он взял руку Стива в свою и потянул её обратно к плечу, прижимая пальцы Стива к стыку металла и плоти. – Иди сюда.

Стив залез к Баки на кровать, его колени уткнулись в чужие бедра, и он нежно провёл пальцами по плечу Баки, исследуя росчерки шрамов самыми кончиками. Его сердце колотилось как от волнения, так и от вины. Это не было хорошей идеей, учитывая, что Баки всё ещё был таким отстранённым, таким уклончивым, когда он всё ещё безоговорочно следовал приказам. Если бы Баки предложил Стиву себя, тот запросто бы отказал. Но когда Баки не просил ни о чём, кроме удовольствия для себя…

Наверное, это была плохая идея. _Наверняка_ , это была плохая идея. У Стива не было оправдания. Но он продолжал делать это снова и снова.

Баки убрал руку и обхватил неподвижную левую руку Стива, прижимая его ладонь к своему бедру. Позже Баки подвинет её куда захочет; а сейчас он просто держал её там, и какая-то небольшая часть Стива чувствовала жар кожи Баки под ладонью, жар кожи – и твёрдые мускулы под ней.

Но большая часть его внимания сосредоточилась на плече Баки, на грубом стыке кожи и металлического разъема. Он выглядел неровным, бугристым: горячим при касании, даже слегка воспалённым, как если бы металлическая рука вызывала у Баки постоянное раздражение.

Это было лучшее, что они сумели сделать? Или они просто не пытались сделать лучше?

Скорее всего, первое. Ни Советский Союз, ни Гидра не стали бы добровольно снижать эффективность своего трофейного оружия.

Насколько это больно, потерять руку в падении? Или лежать в таком состоянии в снегу в Альпах, ожидая помощь, которая так и не…

Скорее чтобы скрыть своё лицо, чем для чего-либо ещё, Стив наклонился и прижался губами к рубцам. Баки медленно втянул воздух.

Это был максимальный шум, который Баки себе позволял. У _стен есть уши_ , он говорил Стиву так часто, что это почти стало мантрой; и не менял своё мнение, сколько бы они не обыскивали квартиру на жучки. Может, из-за этого; или может, из-за чего-то ещё, может давний стыд вынуждал Баки молчать. Они никогда не говорили об этом.

Стив оставил поцелуй вдоль одного из шрамов Баки, пройдя сомкнутыми губами от плеча и почти до шеи. Он приостановился там, вдыхая запах волос Баки и привкус лимонада от его дыхания. Потом он осторожно коснулся шрама кончиком языка.

Баки не сбросил его с кровати. Значит, всё в порядке. Стив открыл рот немного шире, языком пробуя на вкус кожу Баки. Теплый неприятный запах металла поднимался от плеча Баки, но вместо него Стив сосредоточился на осязании мускулов, двигающихся в плече Баки, и на неровности шрама под губами. Он был отвратителен на вид, но не на вкус.

Стив передвинул правую руку на затылок Баки, в его волосы, пальцами массируя кожу головы, когда забрался под резинку для волос. Стив очень мягко потянул, побуждая Баки откинуться на кровать. Резинка соскользнула с волос, и они свободно рассыпались по покрывалу. Несколько прядей пощекотали нос Стива. Он чихнул. Баки на минуту отпустил Стива, прикрывая рот рукой: пряча смех.

Стив воспользовался этим и скользнул рукой вверх по бедру Баки, под боксеры. Баки снова коснулся Стива, решительно передвигая его руку на свой член, и тихое быстрое дыхание Баки ерошило волосы Стива, пока тот ласкал его. Собственный член Стива начинал слегка побаливать, но это не имело значения, Стив собирался заняться им позже. Он гладил член Баки левой рукой, а правую запустил в его волосы, большим пальцем исследуя впадинку за ухом; больше всего ему хотелось коснуться лица Баки. Но тот ненавидел это.

Баки носом подтолкнул лоб Стива, и, хотя Баки не просил, Стив знал, что Баки хочет, чтобы он опустился ниже к плечу – и поцеловал место, где встретились металл и кожа.

Стив покладисто выцеловывал линию шрама, пока не добрался до неровного соединения. Плоть была горячей под его губами, более горячей, чем остальная кожа Баки, и металл…

Стив не открывал рот, но горячий вкус металла пробрался в него, проник глубоко в глотку и заполнил нос, и он почти подавился. На вкус металл был как кровь.

Он отпрянул и вернул губы обратно на безопасную область кожи Баки. Резкий металлический привкус засел в его глотке. Баки снова подтолкнул его носом. Направляя его назад.

Стив ощутил внезапную вспышку раздражения. Баки мог быть таким чертовски требовательным и так мало отдавал в ответ. Мог ли он вообще почувствовать губы Стива на металле? Судя по тому, как Баки действовал в бою, Стив был уверен, что тот чувствует металлическую руку не больше, чем Стив чувствует свой щит.

Он поднял глаза на Баки. Порой взгляд был ошибкой, потому что иногда Баки просто смотрел в пространство, как если бы Стива здесь не было. Но в этот раз Баки смотрел на него, его лицо было так близко, и его глаза блестели и … были _жадными_ , подумал Стив, хотя не совсем верно; они были _изголодавшимися, алчущими_.

Стив снова прикоснулся ртом к разъёму. Баки отпустил руку Стива и потянулся невесомо провести пальцами по его волосам.

Это было чем-то новым.

Слабое царапанье ногтей Баки по коже головы Стива отдавалось прямо в его члене. Он сухо сглотнул и осторожно передвинулся, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю поверхность металлического разъема.

Баки ахнул. Его рука сжалась в волосах Стива, и это была самая сильная реакция, что Стив когда-либо получал от него, и расплатой за это вкус крови-металла забил нос и горло. Он гладил член Баки и впивался пальцами другой руки в напряженное плечо Баки, поглаживая мускулы, и уткнулся головой в бок Баки, целуя другой шрам…

И это было чересчур, или как раз достаточно. Баки выгнулся на кровати дугой и кончил.

Он рухнул назад на покрывало, тяжело дыша. Стив отпустил его, подвинувшись, чтобы между ними было расстояние в пару дюймов: лучше отодвинуться самому, чем дожидаться, пока Баки оттолкнёт его. Баки, наклонившись, достал из тумбочки несколько бумажных салфеток и вытерся.

Потом осторожно, палец за пальцем, вытер руку Стива.

Это тоже было чем-то новым.

Касания Баки были как электричество, они встряхивали тело Стива, искрясь в желудке и члене. Но Баки просто выбросил салфетки, отпустил руку Стива и расслаблено раскинулся на покрывале. Он никогда не предлагал ответной услуги. Стив мог уйти, чтобы справиться самому, но тогда он пропустит…

Ветер подул на жалюзи у окна, всколыхнул разметавшиеся вокруг лица Баки волосы, и он развернул лицо к нему, как если бы пытался получить как можно больше прохлады. Его привычная хмурость исчезла с лица. Он не улыбался, но выглядел… спокойным. Очищенным.

… это. Стив пропустил бы это.

Другой порыв ветра толкнул жалюзи. Нижняя планка соскользнула с подоконника и ударилась о стену со слабым стуком. Баки напрягся, открывая глаза, чтобы взглянуть на это, потом заново лёг на покрывало. Начинался дождь.

– Блядь, наконец-то, – пробормотал Баки, и это было настолько характерно, что Стив засмеялся. Баки передвинулся, сворачиваясь как кот. Пустой разъем руки стукнул Стива по колену. И тот внезапно вспомнил, о чём хотел узнать до того как… отвлёкся.

– Почему ты отсоединил свою руку? – спросил Стив.

Баки не открыл глаза.

– Так я мог надеть футболку, как ты мне сказал.

– Так ты можешь надеть футболку? – повторил Стив.

Уголки губ Баки угрюмо опустились. Стив прерывал его дрёму.

Но Стив не мог отстать от него.

– Я не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось…

– Так соседи не увидят мою руку, – прервал его Баки. – И нам не придётся их отстреливать. Я не…

– _Что?_ – сказал Стив. Жалюзи ударились о стену от порыва ветра.

Баки ссутулил плечи, шрамы на левом плече белыми полосами протянулись по его коже. Он зажмурил глаза.

– Баки – начал Стив и дотронулся до его плеча.

Глаза Баки распахнулись, на мгновение они были широко открытыми и тёмными, но потом сузились. Он посмотрел на Стива.

– Это скучно, – проговорил Баки с вызовом и поднял свою руку, как если бы взводил курок.

– Бах, бах, бах, – продолжил он, двигая рукой, как если бы расстреливал воображаемые мишени в призовом тире. – И они мертвы. Отстреливать гражданских слишком легко.

Стив снова ощутил вкус металла в горле.

– И это неправильно, – сказал он тихо, потому что если Баки смог научиться воспринимать людей, как игрушечные мишени, тот он может и отучиться делать это. Стив хотел в это верить. – Неправильно стрелять в людей без необходимости.

– Я должен, – настаивал Баки. – Секретное оружие не особо полезно, если оно не секретное, верно? Так что ты должен убить их, если они увидят.

– Но ты больше не секретное оружие, – возразил Стив.

Лицо Баки посмурнело. Он резко отодвинулся подальше от Стива в угол кровати и резко хлопнулся на неё.

– Уходи, – сказал он.

– Обещай мне, что никого не пристрелишь, – потребовал Стив.

Баки уткнулся лицом в подушку.

– Свали, – пробурчал он.

– Никого из гражданских. Что бы они ни увидели, – с нажимом проговорил Стив.

– Слово Bolshevik, – сказал Баки.

Это было лучшее обещание, которое мог дать Баки. Но Стив не мог заставить себя отстать от него.

– И не будешь убивать их как-то ещё, – упорствовал Стив.

– Я уже пообещал! А сейчас _убирайся_!

И Стив ушёл. Он закрыл за собой дверь и сел на диване слушать дождь.

Вскоре Баки вернулся, его капюшон почти полностью скрывал лицо. Он присоединил назад свою металлическую руку, и она снова была скрыта слишком длинным рукавом и кожаной перчаткой.

Баки лёг животом на пол, опершись на локти, чтобы смотреть на дождь.

– Всё ещё считаю, что нам не хватает грузовика с мороженным, – пробормотал он.

– Лучшее, что я могу предложить, это сделать ещё лимонада, – сказал Стив.

Баки не смотрел на него.

– Ну, – проговорил он, – этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод этой части сделан [Laen_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_13), но так как в данный момент переводчик пока не может восстановить свой доступ к AO3 из-за поломки компьютера, то эта часть скопирована в цикл вместе с остальными для удобства читателей, по предложению и согласованию с [Laen_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_13). Если вам хочется прокомментировать или поставить кудо, сделайте это в оригинальной выкладке перевода: [Разъединение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013964)


End file.
